


With Love, Emma

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles is convinced that Emma hates him as she keeps giving him fruitcake.





	With Love, Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men’ nor am I profiting from this.

“Emma hates me,” Charles whines. “I got another fruitcake from her.”

Erik continues flipping through channels. Papers cover their coffee table. The red ink indicates a rough grading session, but he continues his whining. 

“I cannot keep shoving fruitcakes onto my coworkers. Moira actually begged that I stop leaving them in her office.” 

“Emma does not hate you,” he mumbles. “She only cooks for people she hates. These fruitcakes are likely store bought.” 

“What message is she trying to convey then?”

Erik settles on a channel and pats the spot beside him. 

“She has interest in someone at your work.”


End file.
